Sorry
by Herenya902
Summary: Brynjolf messed up. Big time. Now Silver thinks that he hates her and he doesn't know what to do. Hopefully he can find a way to show her how much she means to him, or else he may lose his true love. A.K.A. I really hate the "Sorry lass, I've got important things to do. We'll speak another time." line!
1. Chapter 1

Life was perfect. Silver was the Guildmaster of the legendary Thieves Guild of Skyrim. The Guild was thriving and there was plenty of gold to go around. No one had any reason to be upset. Or at least, that was how it should be. It wasn't though. Silver was not a happy person, and it was beginning to show.

She stalked through the Flagon toward Delvin from the Ratways. She had taken to using that entrance over the one in the Cistern. It was easier to avoid _him_ that way, but she avoiding thinking about that. In fact, she avoided thinking about _him_ altogether. It was easier like that.

Delvin looked up at her when she approached the table where he sat. "Well, hello there, Guildmaster. What can I do for you?" The older man asked her.

Silver dropped a small pouch on the table next to his drink. He opened it and nodded when he saw its contents. "The mark decided to keep his most precious item in his purse. He seemed to think it was safer that way. He was wrong." For a brief moment, a shadow of her old, sly grin crossed her face before disappearing. "Send the rest to the treasury." The purse was fairly full, and while it wasn't a large sum, it would still help to fill the coffers.

Delvin nodded and pocketed the purse before gesturing to the mug in front of him. "Why don't you sit down and have a drink. You've been runnin' nonstop since you became Guildmaster."

Silver looked at the mug and food on Vekel's counter longingly. She really was hungry and a little tired, but the longer she stayed, the more of a chance she had to run into _him_. Apparently she didn't make her decision fast enough, because Delvin called for another bowl of stew and something to drink. With a reluctant sigh, Silver sank into her seat.

As soon as the stew was placed in front of her, she realized that she was _hungry._ She shoveled spoonfuls of soup into her mouth so fast that even Delvin seemed impressed. He let out a whistle that caused other heads in the Flagon to turn her way. She shot him a deadly glare but continued to eat regardless. Vekel placed another bowl in front of her as she finished the first one and she jumped into it without slowing down. When she did finish, she sat back and sighed with content. You wouldn't think that food made down here would taste good, but Vekel could work magic.

"Well, you were hungry." Delvin noted in an amused tone.

Silver rolled her eyes at him. "Bravo, Del. I never would never would have noticed." Her words held little bite to them though. It was hard to stay upset with Delvin Mallory.

Delvin laughed again and leaned back in his chair. He studied her for a moment, his eyes obviously searching for something. She knew he had found it when he took one more deep drink from his mug before setting it down and folding his arms thoughtfully. Silver decided that she didn't feel like waiting for him to get around to talking. "What is it Del? You have that 'I'm looking into your soul for a very good reason but you won't like it' look." He did that to people whenever he had advice to give.

Delvin shrugged. "You aren't as playful as you used to be is all. I haven't heard a witty comment come out of your little mouth for weeks. Come to think of it, I've barely seen you around." Silver didn't say anything and just stared at him. "You come in only for long enough to grab a few jobs and then you're gone. Why?" Delvin asked her. It wasn't in an accusatory way, which she was grateful for. She didn't want to seem like she was abandoning the Guild. She opened her mouth to reply, but Delvin held up his hand to stall her. "Don't say it's for the Guild. We're doing just fine." He gestured to the Flagon around them. They were doing fine. The merchants had returned and the atmosphere seemed much happier than it used to be.

Silver sighed. "I feel more useful in the field, Del. Besides, I have sticky fingers."

Delvin nodded, but replied, "That's true. Your fingers are little magnets, but that ain't the reason you're gone from your Guildmaster duties so much. Tell the truth." Now Delvin was leaning forward in his seat to look at her. His eyes weren't judging her, but she knew that he would be disappointed if she lied.

Silver cast her gaze around the Flagon for a few long moments, trying to put it into words. She knew why, but how was she supposed to explain it to Del without him thinking she was insane. She was about to say something when _he_ strolled into the Flagon. He moved so softly that his feet didn't make a sound, but to her it sounded like thunder with every step. She stiffened immediately and her eyes darted around the room, looking for a good excuse to leave without looking too suspicious. Unfortunately his eyes found hers and she was trapped.

"Hey, Bryn! Sit and have a drink with us." Delvin invited the Guild's second in command with a friendly wave. Brynjolf's eyes didn't leave hers as he replied, speaking to her instead of Delvin.

"Sorry lass, I've got important things to do. We'll speak another time."

Those sentences, ones she had memorized from the number of times she had heard them, echoed in her head. She closed her eyes and nodded to him. If she looked at him again, she would start crying. After a few seconds she felt him turn around and walk swiftly back to the Cistern. She kept her eyes closed for a few more moments, composing herself, before opening them. When she did she saw Delvin sitting back in his chair nodding thoughtfully to himself.

"That's why I'm not here to do my Guildmaster duties, Delvin. Brynjolf's got it covered. He doesn't need me to get in his way." Silver tried to control her voice, but she could hear the bitterness in it. "He has important things to do, I wouldn't want to keep him from them. Besides, like you said, everything is doing fine. No one needs me to do anything, so I might as well go on jobs." Delvin didn't say anything, but she could almost see the gears turning in his head. With an inward sigh she asked him and Vex for jobs before leaving the Guild on silent feet.


	2. Chapter 2

Brynjolf let out a long and troubled sigh as he closed the door of the Flagon. He had wanted to get a drink and relax a little bit, but that wasn't going to happen. Not while _she_ was in there. She was supposed to have been on a job from Delvin, so he had thought it was safe. It wasn't.

He began to walk toward the training room. If he couldn't relax by having a drink, he'd tear a dummy to pieces instead. The room was empty, something he was very grateful for. He really needed to hit something without being judged for why right now. He took out his daggers and began to slash at the dummy with a vengeance.

With each stroke he tried to push her from his mind. It didn't work. The lass was at the front of his brain, and nothing he did could change it. He saw her playful smile and heard her short laugh so clearly that they almost seemed real, but of course they weren't. She hadn't smiled or laughed for a long time. He sent an even angrier slash at the dummy. He tried to shove all thought of her away, but he was unsuccessful. Again.

After a while, he became aware of another person in the room with him. He whirled around to tell off the novice that had come to bother him, but he sheathed his daggers when he saw who it was.

"What is it Delvin?" he asked the man sitting in front of the practice chests. Delvin gestured for him to come over, so Brynjolf walked over and sat on the master leveled chest. For a few minutes they just looked at each other before Delvin spoke.

"What was that?" he asked and Brynjolf flinched inwardly. This was not going to be a fun conversation.

"I don't know what you mean." he replied, hoping that Delvin would get the hint that he didn't want to talk. Unfortunately Delvin either didn't get the hint or decided to ignore it, most likely the second.

"Yes you do mate. You nearly ran out of the Flagon. What's wrong with you?"

"Nothing is wrong with me. I decided not to get a drink and practice some new techniques with my daggers instead."

Delvin stared at him, disbelieving. "Since when does tearing a dummy to pieces count as practicin' technique?" Brynjolf glanced at the straw dummy he had been fighting and saw that it really was ripped to shreds. There was straw covering the floor where he had been. He hadn't noticed it while he had been training.

"I was distracted."

"With thoughts of Silver?"

Brynjolf felt his face go red as he almost yelled, "No!" Delvin arched an eyebrow at him and Brynjolf sighed and his shoulders slumped. "Yes." he admitted in a whisper. Delvin nodded as if it was obvious. Brynjolf really hoped that it wasn't.

He stood up and began to pace, frustrated. "I can't get the lass out of my head! Her laugh, her smile, the way her eyes sparkle when she gets a bad idea…" his voice trailed away into nothingness. There was silence for a few moments as Brynjolf struggled to compose himself. "I think I'm in love with her, Del."

Delvin looked at him thoughtfully for a little while before standing and putting a hand on Brynjolf's shoulder. "I know you are mate. She doesn't though. In fact I'm pretty sure she thinks you hate her."

Brynjolf stared at Delvin for a few seconds before managing a, "What?"

"You've been ignoring her, pushing her away."

"How can I push her away? She's never around!" The lass was rarely at the Guild and she only stayed for a little while when she did come by.

"And why do you think that is Bryn? You practically told her you don't want her around."

"What? No I didn't!" Brynjolf searched his brain for a time when he had told the lass to leave. He found it as Delvin echoed the words he had spoken so often.

"What else do you call "...important things to do. We'll speak another time."?"

Brynjolf let out a groan and slumped to the ground. He had said that. Not once or twice, but many times. What had he done? Delvin squatted across from him to look him in the eyes. "Go talk to her, Bryn. That's the only way that this will get any better."

Brynjolf nodded slowly and asked with a determined glint in his eyes, "Where did she go?"


	3. Chapter 3

Silver pushed back the tears that threatened to fall as she rode. Her horse was taking her to Whiterun where she had a job, but she didn't care. She lay her head against the horse's neck and listened to the unceasing hoofbeats. For awhile they managed to distract her from her thoughts, but eventually her mind was enveloped in thoughts of him.

The way his face had transformed when he had met her gaze. It had lost all expression and hardened into something that was not Brynjolf at all. The way his voice seemed drained of all emotion when he spoke to her. When he said those words. She hardly recognized him anymore.

Silver couldn't help but wonder what she had done to deserve this. She had worked with Brynjolf and Karliah to take down Mercer. She had even taken the Skeleton Key to the Twilight Sepulcher on her own. Before that she had worked day and night to get the Guild back on its feet. She had done it for him. To live up to the pride and hope she had seen in his eyes. In hope that it could become something more. The instant she had been named Guildmaster though, that pride and hope had disappeared.

Could it be that Brynjolf was jealous of her position? No. He had said himself that he didn't want the responsibility of leading the Guild. Maybe he thought that she wasn't doing what she should to take care of the Guild. She had been doing everything she could, but maybe it just wasn't enough for him. Maybe she wasn't enough for him.

The tears that she had been holding back fell freely now. She sobbed into her horse's neck and shut her eyes tight, hoping to block those thoughts from her mind. Fortunately she was too tired for her mind to argue and she fell asleep, clutching tightly to her horse's mane.

When Silver woke, the sky was tinged pink with the last light of the sun. Her horse slowly trotted around the corner of the hill, and she could see the walls of Whiterun ahead of her. Leaning back down over her horse's neck she whispered her gratitude in his ear. Her horse flicked its head at her and picked up its pace. They reached the stables a few minutes later where Silver dismounted and led her horse to a stall. She patted its nose, grateful that it had had gotten her to Whiterun safely, and fed it an apple before heading through the gates. She really needed to name that horse, it was a good one.

With night upon the city now, all of the merchants were packing up their stalls and closing up their shops. The confusion made it a perfect time for her to do a little bit of dishonest shopping. By the time she reached the doors of the Bannered Mare, her pockets were considerably heavier with ill-gotten goods. She had slipped her nimble fingers into the pockets of busy merchants and clueless citizens, taking whatever she touched. Now she pushed open the doors of the Bannered Mare and slipped inside.

The inn was warm and noisy, as always. Patrons spoke in loud voices as they sat around the center fire, a bard sang some love ballad for a couple on a date, and the innkeeper, Hulda, called for one of the serving girls to fetch more mead. Silver let out a deep sigh of contentment. Inns were comforting places for her. She had spent most of her life surviving off of the gold and jewels she pickpocketed from people in inns like this one before she had joined the Guild. Today however, her target was not the pockets of unsuspecting strangers, but the ledger book. She had gotten a Numbers job from Delvin for this place.

Silver made her way to the room where the book was kept, maintaining the air of someone who wasn't really going anywhere. When she found the book, she made a few subtle changes and then headed back to the main room. She bought a mead from Hulda and rented a room for the night. It was late, and she needed more restful sleep than the kind she had gotten when she had been riding after the day she had had.

Before she went to bed, Silver sat with the other patrons by the fire and listened to their stories and conversations while she sipped her mead. As usual, people complained about hard times or about what so-and-so had said or done. It had always amazed Silver that if you went to an inn, you would always hear the same kind of talk from the same type of people. She supposed that some things just never changed. Like her sticky fingers which swiped a few more items of value before she went to bed.

Her head hit her pillow and a few seconds later she was asleep and dreaming. Unfortunately, that sleep was far from restful. Honestly, she should have expected it. He appeared once her eyes closed. He looked nothing like himself though. He still had red hair and green eyes, but his eyes were hard and unforgiving and his mouth was curled in a sneer as he taunted her with those words over and over. Before long "Sorry lass, I'm busy." became "You're not worth my time!" and "I don't need you anymore!".

Her dream self took all of the scorn and hate silently. What she wanted to do was to scream at Brynjolf, ask him what she had done, but no sound came out. The dream changed to some other form of torment before changing again and again on and on. She couldn't escape.

Silver woke after what seemed like years of that torture. Her pillow was soaked with the tears that she had cried the whole night through. For a few minutes, Silver just sat in her rented bed and tried to compose herself. Brynjolf had caused her enough pain as it was, she didn't need the embarrassment of breaking down in public added on to it. She took a few long, deep breaths and calmed her mind. Then she got out of bed, grabbed her weapons, and went downstairs.

Downstairs, she thanked Hulda for her room and left. After she had stolen enough gold to make up for the room she had rented twice over. It was as her fingers slipped into pockets and drew out gold, that Silver felt them steady properly and her breathing return to normal. Nothing like a little larceny to settle her nerves.

She stepped outside and discovered that the shops were just beginning to open. She did a little bit of shopping, Guild style, before she headed to the gates that led out of the city. Her job here was complete and she still had one for to do for Vex. Fortunately, that job was in Windhelm. That meant it would be at least two or three days before she had to return to the Guild. With that thought in mind, Silver led her horse, which she still hadn't named, from its stall and mounted it. Then she turned its head to the road and began her journey to Windhelm.


	4. Chapter 4

Brynjolf let out a loud sigh of frustration and ran his fingers angrily through his red hair. Delvin had told him that the lass had taken two jobs, one from him and one from Vex. Unfortunately, the jobs were in two different cities, which meant Brynjolf had had to choose where to go. And he had to go somewhere, he couldn't sit around the Guild and wait for her to come back. He had to go after her himself, prove that he cared. The lass had a few hours head start on him, so there was no way he would be able to catch her on the road.

He had eventually decided to head to Windhelm. He hoped that the lass would be there when he arrived and he would be able to find her, but if she wasn't there he would wait for a few days before heading back to the Guild. Now he had been on the road to Windhelm for about four hours and the sun was beginning to set. He didn't like to ride in the night, in fact one could say he hated it, but he had to get to Windhelm.

The past few hours had been spent yelling at himself in his head. He had been so stupid! The first time he had said that sentence it had been in a desperate effort to get away from the lass. It was the moment that he had realized that what he felt for the lass was more than what a mentor felt for a pupil that had succeeded far beyond their wildest dreams. It was the moment that he had realized that maybe, just maybe, he was in love and it had terrified him. That was why he had brushed her off. He hadn't meant for it to happen again, but anytime he and Silver were in a close proximity he began, well, he began to panic. After awhile it had become a reflex. Now he was regretting every word.

If he had only had the courage to tell the lass how he felt… well that was why he was riding hard toward Windhelm. He wasn't going to let the lass go this time. And he definitely wasn't going to brush her off. This time he was going to make things right. With that thought, he urged his horse onward.

A little under two hours later, Brynjolf was slipping between the gates of the City of Kings. People passed him, heading toward their houses for a good night's sleep or to the local inn to seek company and drink. He turned his feet to follow the later group. The inn, called the Candlehearth Inn, would be a good place to wait for the lass. Apparently she had gotten a heist job for the inn from Vex, so it should be the first place that the lass headed in the city.

The first thing he did when he entered the inn was find the safe and crack it open. The flawless ruby that Vex had sent the lass after was still there. That meant that Silver hadn't been there yet because if there was one thing he knew about the lass, it was that she never left a job unfinished. She wouldn't return to the Guild until the job was done and it was done right. Content that he hadn't missed the lass, Brynjolf headed back to the main room of the inn and ordered a drink. He might as well get comfortable, he may be there awhile.

By three in the morning, Brynjolf could barely keep his eyes open. He had had a long day, and it had taken its toll. If he didn't head to the room he had rented and go to sleep soon, he would pass out at the bar. As much as he didn't want to move from his spot, he decided that passing out like a drunk man when he was a stranger in town was a bad idea. With a groan he rose from his chair and walked down the hall to his room where he crashed on the bed. He was asleep before his head had fully sunk into the pillow.

Brynjolf bolted awake, a strange feeling in his gut. His strangely accurate internal clock, which came from living in a sewer where it always seemed like dusk, told him it was a little past twelve in the afternoon. That wasn't what had woken him though. He could sleep all night, all day, and all of the next night if he was tired enough. No, what had woken him was the insistent urging in his mind that he get up and check the safe again and see if the ruby was still there.

Grumbling to himself, Brynjolf pulled his reluctant body out of bed and crept to where the safe was kept. Still complaining inwardly, he slipped in his lockpick and gently rotated it until he heard a soft click and the safe opened. 'Look,' he told himself wearily, 'the flawless ruby is right… where is the ruby?' Brynjolf's eyes shot wide open and he was alert in an instant. The gem that the lass had been told to steal was gone, that meant that either some other freelance thief had taken it, or the lass had already grabbed it and was on her way out of town!

Brynjolf practically ran out of the inn, several patrons giving him strange looks as he passed them by. He was not going to miss the lass! Sure, he could talk to her when they both got back to the Guild, but it wasn't the same and he couldn't wait that long. He practically flew across the bridge, almost slipping on the ice a few times, and reached the stables breathless. The only horse in the stables was his own and one that he recognized as the Jarl's personal steed. That meant that the lass had already left the city and had a head start of who knows how long. Cursing under his breath, Brynjolf swung himself onto his saddle and spurred his horse into an immediate run. He had to try and reach the lass.

The biting winter wind bit at his face as he rode, but he barely noticed it. All of his attention was trained on the tracks he could barely make out in the snow that had fallen overnight. A feeling in his gut told him that the tracks belonged to Silver's horse and he had learned to trust his gut. He was leaning over next to his horse's neck to try and see the trail, he was no tracker after all. Luckily for him, his horse seemed to know what he needed and went slow enough that he could make out the tracks, but fast enough for him to be able to catch up to the lass. Judging by the tracks, the lass wasn't traveling too quickly but she wasn't moving at a walk either. Hopefully she hadn't had too much of a head start on him. His horse couldn't go like this forever.

After about half an hour of hard riding, Brynjolf was beginning to wonder if he would ever catch up. His horse was starting to tire and its steps were slowing ever so slightly. That feeling in his gut was growing stronger though. He was getting closer to the lass, he just knew it. He pushed his horse to go just a little faster and sent a prayer to the Divines that he would be able to catch her.

The woods on either side of him seemed frozen, and nothing moved. When he saw a flash of dark brown against the white, his head whipped in that direction. After staring for a few seconds, the dark brown appeared again, flicking against the white. With a start, Brynjolf realized it was the tail of a horse. Looking down at the tracks he had been following, Brynjolf noticed that in a few feet they turned to the left and into the forest. He followed the tracks a little ways before dismounting his horse and tying it to a nearby tree.

He crept softly through the snow covered woods towards a small clearing. As he got closer, he spied a horse tied to a tree. It was the lass's. Looking closer, he saw the lass. She was sitting at the far edge of the clearing, seemingly staring at nothing. He approached carefully and when he reached the spot where the trees ended, he paused. He took a few deep breaths to calm his suddenly nervous stomach and sent a plea for strength to the Divines. Then he stepped into the clearing.

He walked across the clearing slowly, not wanting to startle the lass. He even walked in her line of sight, but she didn't acknowledge his presence. He made it all the way to the center of the clearing and then froze. The lass blinked, and then blinked again. He knew that she was seeing him now. Her voice drifted across the clearing to him softly, "Brynjolf."


	5. Chapter 5

"Brynjolf." Silver said his name softly and the man froze. What was he doing here? She was supposed to be able to escape him out here! Silver jumped to her feet angrily. She was supposed to be free out here! Free to cry with no one around. Free to feel.

She stalked toward the redheaded nord on angry feet. He was looking quite nervous she noted somewhere in her mind. And he should be. "What are you doing here!?" she half asked half growled as she poked him hard in the chest. He stumbled backward a little bit, clearly surprised. He opened his mouth to say something, but SIlver didn't give his words a chance to leave his mouth. "Are you here to bother me? Have you decided that you have time for me now? Do you enjoy disturbing the little peace I have?!" her voice rose with every sentence and soon she was yelling at him. She took a paused to take a breath and Brynjolf seized the chance.

"I'm sorry, lass." he whispered, taking her hands in his gently. "I didn't mean to–".

Silver yanked her hands out of his violently. "Didn't mean to, what? Didn't mean to make me feel like I was ever important? Didn't mean to give me hope? Because that's all you did, Brynjolf. You made me feel like I was needed, but as soon as Mercer was defeated you tossed me aside. Who needs a lowly thief like me. Certainly not the great Brynjolf." her voice was bitter and she sneered at him. Brynjolf said nothing. "You can't even deny it. How pathetic. You know most guys at least pretend to appreciate other people, but I guess you don't follow those rules, do you?" She turned sharply on her heel, her back to him.

There was silence for a few long seconds before Silver heard Brynjolf sigh and say, "Aye. I can't deny the fact that I've ignored you, lass. I can't deny that I haven't exactly been properly appreciative of what you've done." At this Silver snorted loudly. "But I didn't toss you aside."

"Really?" Silver asked incredulously. "What do you call refusing to even talk to me?" A few more tears slid down her face.

"I call it fear and stupidity. Two things I have a lot of." Silver felt his hands grasp her shoulders and turn her around. She resisted for a moment, but eventually gave into his insistent hands. Once she was looking him in his emerald eyes he swallowed nervously and continued. "I didn't toss you aside. At least, I didn't mean to. That first time when I said those words to you, it was because I was scared. I was scared of, of–" he stopped and took a deep breath before continuing in a smaller voice. "I was scared of the way I felt. I was scared of the emotions that nearly choked me every time I looked at you. Emotions that I knew were more than just the simple fondness that a mentor had to his protégé."

Silver hissed at him angrily. "Don't! Don't you dare say 'I love you.'! If this is some desperate attempt to get me to come back to the Guild, forget it. I'm quitting!" she shoved the ruby she had stolen for Vex into his startled hands. "You don't need my help to run the Guild, so just go back. I don't need you anymore, and you certainly don't need me." she told him firmly and spun away.

She didn't make it more than two steps before she heard a soft, almost silent whisper. "Please. Please don't go." She slowly turned around to find Brynjolf kneeling in the snow, the most heartbroken look on his face. "Please." he said again, begging. "I know what I'm feeling. I love you, Silver. I do. I am sorry. I am so sorry for everything I've done. I'm sorry that I caused you pain. I know that you probably can't forgive me for what I've done. I wouldn't either. I've been a jerk, but please, don't go. The Guild needs you, whether you think we do or not. I need you. Please, lass."

Tears leaked out of her eyes, unbidden as she sank to her knees across from Brynjolf and buried her face in his shoulder. For a moment he stiffened before pulling her closer to him. "I love you Brynjolf." she whispered quietly then she pulled out of his arms and slapped him across the face, hard. "That is for being such an idiot!" she exclaimed and then slapped him again. "And that is for hurting me!" Brynjolf blinked at her for a few moments before leaning in and kissing her softly.

"I'm sorry, lass." he murmured against her lips. She kissed him back just as carefully. They stayed that way for what seemed like years before Brynjolf pulled away and glanced at the sky. "We had better get going if we want to get back before dark, lass." he said and stood. Silver nodded as she accepted his outstretched hand and stood.

They reached the Guild a few hours later and walked into the Flagon together, hand in hand. They drew stares from everyone as they pulled up chairs next to Delvin and sat down, happiness radiating off of them in waves. Delvin arched an eyebrow at the pair of them before taking a deep drink of his mead and saying, "Took you long enough, mate." Brynjolf chuckled softly and kissed Silver on the cheek. A blush creeped up her face as the Guild cheered. The noise faded into the background when she looked into Brynjolf's eyes though. The love she saw in them made up for everything else that had happened. A mischievous grin crossed her face as she realized that now she could get Brynjolf back for all of the cold shouldering. This would be fun indeed.


	6. Chapter 6

**Six Months Later…**

Brynjolf felt a lovestruck grin cross his face as he watched the love of his life saddle up her horse. Her movements were so precise and swift, she radiated confidence. Even the small smile that graced her lips seemed to say that she could handle anything life threw at her. It was one of the many, many reasons that Brynjolf was so in love with the lass.

Silver must have felt his stare on her because she turned around to look at him. "Are you going to actually get on that horse of yours so that we can leave, or are you just going to stare at me all day?" she asked him as she swung herself into her saddle. Her light blonde, almost white, hair seemed to glitter in the sunlight as it moved.

"I'm content right where I am, lass." Brynjolf replied, still watching her beautiful movements. The lass laughed, and her shoulders rolled as she did causing her hair to catch the light in that breathtaking way again.

"Fine then, stay here. I'll go do the job myself. Even though it's your assignment and I shouldn't even be here…" She stopped when Brynjolf pulled himself into his saddle and gave his horse a small nudge to get it going. She followed behind him, and Brynjolf could practically hear her small grin.

The job was in Windhelm, which had become a special city to both of them. Brynjolf thought it was fitting seeing as what he had planned for today. Thinking about his plan made him more than a little nervous, so he got his mind off of the subject by asking, "THat's the same horse you had six months ago, right lass?"

Silver nodded. "Yes. His name is Raven. I actually named him that day you caught up to me in the woods. I had been trying to get back to Riften as quickly as I could, but he wouldn't go any faster. After awhile I realized that he was keeping pace with a raven that was flying above us. I'm glad that he did." SIlver leaned down and patted Raven's mane softly. He tossed his head at her in response.

Brynjolf watched the exchange and decided that he owed the horse a few apples. If what the lass said was true, it was only because of Raven that he had ever caught up to her in the first place. Aye, that horse deserved apples _and_ sugar cubes.

The two of them continued on their ride at a comfortable pace, talking of different things. How things were going in the Guild, a new job they wanted to pull, whether or not Tonilia and Vekel would ever come out as a couple and so on. Brynjolf loved it. He absolutely loved every second he got to spend with his lass. He could listen to her beautiful laugh and sarcastic humor all day and all night and never get bored. She was so perfect.

That was, of course, why he was so nervous about his plans for the day. Silver was the most perfect thing to ever walk Tamriel, and he didn't want to ruin any of his chances with her. He wanted what they had to last forever. He knew that he had to carry through with his plan though. If he didn't, he would live the rest of his life wondering what could have happened.

After a few hours of riding, when the sun was high in the sky and lit up the whole forest, Brynjolf suggested they stop for a short lunch. The lass agreed and he led them toward a small clearing in the woods. They tied their horses to trees nearby and Brynjolf pulled out the lunch he had packed. It was pretty nice, considering the fact that he was not in any way shape or form a cook. There was cheese and fresh bread, which is harder to make than it sounds, along with some dried meats. These meats weren't the cheap disgusting kind though. These ones were high quality and _expensive_.

Brynjolf watched Silver's face as he unpacked it all and laid it out on the little cloth he had brought to serve as their table. She seemed surprised and more than a little bit confused. He let out a small chuckle at the sight of her beautiful blue eyes looking at the food quizzically and with a fair amount of suspicion. "It's not poisoned, lass." he told her with a laugh and took a bite out of the bread along with a slice of cheese.

They ate in silence for a few minutes until it was clear that SIlver couldn't help herself anymore. "What is all of this for, Brynjolf?" she asked him with a gesture at the food.

Brynjolf didn't answer straight away, enjoying the chance he had to tease her a little. "Do you know where we are?" he finally asked her.

"In a clearing in the woods?"

"Aye, but not just any clearing." he waved at the trees around them. "This is where I finally caught up to you, lass."

Silver nodded, understanding in her eyes. Then she cocked her head at him. "Why? Why are we here? Not that I don't appreciate the food, but…"

Brynjolf smiled at her and stood. Then he offered her his hand and pulled her up to him. "Today is the six month anniversary of the end of my stupidity and the beginning of our relationship." he replied and kissed her on her nose.

"Not the end of your stupidity, Bryn." The lass corrected with a grin. "But it was the beginning of us." She kissed him on the lips lovingly.

Brynjolf didn't want to let the kiss go, but he pulled away. "I want today to be another beginning." He took a deep breath and pulled out the amulet he had tucked into his armor and got down on his knees. "Silver, lass, will you marry me?"

For a few seconds that seemed like eternities, Brynjolf was terrified that she would reject him and say no. Then she let out a small squeal and replied ecstatically, "Yes, yes! Oh, yes, Bryn! Yes!" She fell to her knees across from him and he pulled her into his arms which were beginning to tremble with joy.

"I love you, lass." he whispered softly in her ear, unable to say anything else.

"I love you too, Bryn. Even if you are an idiot sometimes." Brynjolf laughed at that and kissed her. He kissed her with all of the love he could manage.

"I love you."


	7. Chapter 7

**Seven Years Later…**

The sound of steel hitting against steel followed by high pitched giggles and a deep laugh was the first thing that met Silver's ears when she walked into the Cistern after returning from a mission. They were sounds that she _loved_ to no end. After all, they were the sounds of family.

She crept into the training room on silent feet, unseen by those in it. All three of them were focused on each other, which made sneaking up on him easy. "You're losing your touch, Bryn." she whispered in the ear of her husband with a teasing laugh.

"It's these kids." Brynjolf replied with a soft laugh. "They're just too perfect. Just like their mother." He turned around and kissed her softly on the lips. "I'm glad you're back, lass. I've missed you."

Silver returned the kiss before saying, "I was only gone three days, Bryn. It's hardly an eternity."

"It is when you're not here." he argued softly. Silver opened her mouth to reply, but then two squeals could be heard.

"Mommy!" the two children ran into Silver's waiting arms as she crouched down to their height. Silver hugged her twin children for a few long minutes before Michael broke away. "We missed you, Mom." he said, looking at her with his disheveled white-blond hair falling in his bright blue eyes.

"Yeah!" his twin sister, a little six year old with bright red hair and emerald eyes piped up. "Daddy wouldn't let us play near the canal! He's boring!" Silver laughed at that and turned to her husband who had an eyebrow raised.

"Excuse me lassie, who is it that had been teaching you to use your dagger?" he asked.

Sasha looked at the dagger in her hand and then back at her father. "You, but that's the only fun thing we've done for three days!" she complained and behind her, her brother nodded his agreement.

"I thought Uncle Delvin watched you for a day while Daddy had to work." Silver said, causing identical frowns to appear on the twins' faces.

"He did, Mommy, but all we did was practice being quiet. It was boring!" Michael whined before perking up a little. "I stayed quiet better than Sasha did! I even snuck up on Uncle Del!" he bragged causing his sister to look at him angrily.

"Did not!" she said and jabbed a finger in his chest. "Did too!" he replied defensively and pushed her back. Before long the two of them were shoving each other around the room.

Eventually Brynjolf spoke up. "Michael, Sasha, stop." the children's arms dropped to their sides immediately. "Why don't you go see if Vekel can get you something to eat? You're mommy and I need to talk." he suggested. The twins nodded and ran out of the room.

Silver turned back to her husband after watching them leave. For a few moments they just stared at each other lovingly. Then they leaned in simultaneously and shared a gentle kiss. "I love you, Bryn." Silver whispered to her husband as she leaned her head on his strong chest. He stroked her hair and echoed her statement in a quiet voice. They stayed like that for some time, simply enjoying the other's presence. Then they heard the twins arguing about who stole what from whom from the Cistern. Silver let out a sigh. "The day when those two grow up enough to channel their particular talents for the Guild is the day that Skyrim needs to beware." she murmured. She knew that one day those two would be the most well known thieves in all of Tamriel. If they didn't kill each other first of course.

"Their our children, lass. Skyrim needs to get ready, because it's not going to know what hit it." Brynjolf replied with a small chuckle. 'Yes it does.' Silver thought proudly. 'Yes it does.'


End file.
